Meine Geschichte
by chunminie
Summary: Matt kost die Schule und sein Leben an, bis ihn eines Tages ein Mädchen anspricht und sein Leben total verändert.


So hier ist meine erste Fic. Sie ist zwar nicht gut, aber ich wollte sie mal on stellen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch

Digimon gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene dadurch kein Geld.

Und was Paaring angeht, müsst ihr es durchlesen.

Dann wünsch ich euch noch viel spaß. Kommentare wären echt gut

**Meine Geschichte  
**Ich will euch etwas erzählen, das mir viel bedeutet:  
Meine Geschichte!

So fing alles an:

Es war ein regnerischer Tag…

…

Wieder einmal saß ich in der Schule.  
Wieder einmal hatten mich zwei Polizisten von Daheim abgeholt, weil ich keine Lust auf diese Irrenanstalt hatte.   
Wieder einmal nervten mich die Lehrer mit ihrem sinnlosen Geschwafel.

Und was konnte ich dagegen unternehmen?  
Einfach rein gar nichts!

Nicht, dass jemand auf die Idee käme, ich wäre ein Weichei oder so- das war ich bestimmt nicht.  
Ich war alles andere als das...  
Ich, ich konnte sehr gut meinen Willen durchsetzen, mit meinem Blick alle zum Schweigen bringen, mich konnte niemand, wirklich niemand auf dieser Welt aufhalten -Ich war eben perfekt.

Tja, das dachte ich zumindest bis jetzt immer, aber als dann eines Morgens zwei Polizisten vor meiner Tür standen und mich in die Schule bringen wollten, nur weil ich mehr als zwei Wochen nicht dort war, fiel ich aus allen Wolken.

Oh mein Gott, wie mich diese beiden Beamten ankotzten!  
Ich war es so leid, jeden Tag mit ihnen in die Schule zu gehen- das war uncool, das war dämlich- das war einfach peinlich!

Natürlich hatte ich am Anfang versucht –und das auf mehrere Art und Weisen- die Schule zu schwänzen, diesem Mist, meiner Vergangenheit und dem ganzen Zeug zu flüchten, doch leider hatte ich nicht viel Glück dabei.  
Diese hohlköpfigen Idioten fanden am Ende immer wieder einen Weg, mich in die Schule zu bringen. Und mit der Zeit hatte ich, der sonst immer seinen Willen durchsetzte, gelernt, dass ich wohl oder übel mit den zwei Polizisten in die Schule gehen musste, denn sonst würde ich ein noch größeres Problem bekommen als bisher.  
Zumindest hatten die beiden Beamten das zu mir gesagt...

Das ich nicht lachte.  
Als hätte ich sonst keine Probleme in meinem Leben!

Das war es ja, im Grunde war das mein Hauptproblem:  
Ich hasste mein Leben.

Warum aber auch nicht?  
Schließlich hatte ich so Manches erlebt und ich glaubte, dass kein Mensch auf dieser Welt so viel gelitten haben könnte wie ich.

Wie in den meisten melodramatischen Filme, war auch mein Schicksal schon von Anfang an, seit meiner Geburt bestimmt:  
Ich kam auf diese Welt um zu leiden, um alleine zu sein.

Aber das verstand ich erst später, denn als Kind denkt man noch nicht an so etwas.

Auch wenn ich in meiner ganzen Kindheit die Streitereien meiner Eltern mitbekommen hatte, wie sie sich gegenseitig beschuldigten eine Affäre mit einer anderen Person zu haben.  
Sie waren nicht einmal auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, woanders zu streiten, anstatt vor meinen Augen und vor denen meines Bruders...  
Na ja, ich war damals naiv, so wie die Kinder in diesen lächerlichen, schon erwähnten melodramatischen Filmen und glaubte, dass die Streiterei meiner Eltern irgendwann aufhören würde, denn in meinen Augen waren sie ein glückliches Ehepaar, das ab und zu Probleme hatte, wie es in jeder Familie der Fall war.  
Oh mein Gott, wie kindisch ich doch damals war...  
Wie konnte ich nur so etwas denken?  
Na ja vermutlich war ich damals zu sehr vernarrt in meinen Eltern, sodass ich die Situation nicht mitbekam, dass die Trennung meiner Eltern nahte.

Als dann eines Tages meine Mutter mit meinem Bruder wegging, ohne auch sich bei mir, bei ihrem eigenen Sohn, zu verabschieden, ging meine Welt unter.

Ich verstand sie überhaupt nicht mehr, nahm tagelang nichts zu mir, sprach mit niemandem über meine Gefühle und war total in meinen Gedanken vertieft.  
Ich stellte mir damals eine bestimmte Frage immer und immer wieder:  
Warum?  
Warum würde eine Mutter nur einen von ihren beiden Söhnen mitnehmen wollen?  
Gab es da einen bestimmten Grund?  
Ich überlegte Tag und Nacht und irgendwann wurde es mir bewusst:  
Meine Mutter, meine eigene Mutter mochte mich nicht, nein, hasste mich, nein, noch besser, sie verabscheute mich.  
Sie rief bei mir nicht ein einziges Mal an, um sich zu erkundigen wie es ihrem Sohn ging, und wenn ich sie auf der Straße sah und sie ansprach, blickte sie mich voller Abscheu an und ging an mir vorbei, ohne sich noch einmal nach mir umzudrehen.   
Mir wurde bewusst, dass sie mich wegen meines Vaters hasste.  
Ich sah ihm sehr ähnlich, und das konnte sie wahrscheinlich nicht ertragen.  
Ich war für sie einfach ein Nichts.

Doch mit der Zeit habe ich gelernt, damit um zu gehen. Mir wurde es dann gleichgültig, ob ich eine Mutter hatte oder nicht.  
Und als dann auch mein Vater sich im Laufe der Zeit bei uns nicht mehr blicken ließ, mit der jämmerlichen Ausrede, er müsse noch länger arbeiten, wusste ich ganz genau, dass ich meinen Eltern völlig egal war.   
Als wüsste ich nicht, dass mein Vater die ganze Zeit mit seiner Sekretärin herum machte...  
Und das hatte ich mir garantiert nicht eingebildet, denn was ich gesehen hatte, war eindeutig zu verstehen.

Als ich ihn von der Arbeit abholen wollte, erwischte ich ihn wie er sich mit seiner Sekretären vergnügte.

Am Anfang wusste ich nicht, wie ich mit diesem Erkenntnis umgehen sollte und blieb tagelang in meinem Zimmer, starrte vor mich hin, bis ich dann eines Tages das machte, was ich in den Filmen als Konfliktlösung kennen gelernt hatte:

Ich versuchte, mir meinen Leben zu nehmen, indem ich mir die Pulsadern aufschnitt, doch wie das Schicksal so wollte, wurde ich von meinem Vater, der bisher keine Zeit für mich hatte, entdeckt.

Nach der Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus dachte ich, dass sich jetzt alles ändern würde, aber nichts dergleichen geschah- Alles ging so weiter wie bisher.  
Danach fing ich an, mir aus Langeweile und Verzweiflung Schmerzen durch Ritzen mit einer Rasierklinge zuzufügen, aber mit der Zeit gab ich es auf.

Ich wollte stark sein, und kein Feigling.  
Meine Güte, nur weil ich meinen Eltern scheiß egal war, hieß es noch lang nicht, dass die Welt unterging, oder?  
So dachte ich damals über meine Situation und ab da veränderte ich mich, wurde erwachsen, vertraute niemandem, schwänzte die Schule und machte das, was **Ich** für richtig hielt.

Na ja, wie gesagt: Das war mein Schicksal.  
Ich kam auf diese bescheuerte Welt um zu leiden, um alleine zu sein...  
Und warum verstand das niemand?  
Warum verstand niemand, weshalb mich das hier alles ankotzte?  
Warum ich andauernd die Schule schwänzte?  
Es war doch eigentlich leicht zu verstehen:  
Ich hasste mein Leben, hasste die Schule, hasste die Lehrer und vor allem hasste ich meine Mitschüler!

Sie waren eifersüchtig darauf, dass ich bei den Mädchen ziemlich beliebt war.  
Doch eigentlich war es mir egal, dass ich haufenweise Liebesbriefe von ihnen bekam, und vor allem war es mir egal, dass die Jungs versuchten, mich so zu beleidigen, dass ich irgendwann einmal ausrasten und meine stoische Ruhe verlieren würde, die sie "Coolness" nannten.  
Aber soweit kam es nie.  
Sie haben es nie geschafft, mich soweit zu bringen.  
Denn, und das sage ich nur noch ein Mal, das alles interessierte mich nicht sonderlich...

Aber eins verstand ich überhaupt nicht und glaubte es nie verstehen zu können:  
Ich war zu jedem kühl, gemein, redete mit niemandem, und bevorzugte es immer, ein Einzelgänger zu sein, aber trotzdem war ich immer beliebt, ohne auch nur im Geringsten zu wissen, warum.  
Vielleicht deshalb, weil ich mich mit niemandem von ihnen abgab, weil ich einfach alleine war oder vielleicht weil ich in ihren Augen geheimnisvoll wirkte.  
Aber ich wusste es nicht- Ich konnte nur Vermutungen aufstellen.

Ich blickte kurz auf meine Uhr und stellte fest, dass ich noch gute viertel Stunde hatte, bis die fünf Minuten Pause beginnen würde.  
Ich seufzte und blickte zur Tafel, mehr aus Langeweile als Interesse

Zu meiner Überraschung sah mich die ganze Klasse samt Lehrer an. Ich konnte deutlich erkennen, dass die Jungen mich misstrauisch, argwöhnisch und schadenfroh ansahen, die Mädchen allerdings mitleidig und traurig schienen.

Also wirklich!

Als bräuchte ich ihren Mitleid...  
Ich schaute meinen Lehrer an und erkannte den gleichen Blick, den auch meine eigene Mutter für mich übrig hatte: mit vollem Abscheu und Zorn!  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er mich gerade etwas gefragt, und da ich natürlich nicht bei der Sache war, hatte ich ihm auch nicht antworten können.  
Jedes Mal dasselbe.  
Würde der Lehrer irgendwann verstehen, dass ich keinen Bock auf seinen Unterricht hatte?  
Wann wird er blicken, dass ich keine Lust hatte, im Unterricht mit zu machen?  
Wann nur?   
Wann?  
Ich glaubte niemals...  
Der Lehrer sah mich eindringlich an, doch ich schaute nicht weg, sondern hielt seinem Blick stand. Das war einer meinen Stärken:  
Ich gab niemals klein bei und widersetzte mich wo es nur ging.

Ich glaube, dass dies noch ein Grund war, warum so viele Mädchen auf mich standen- Meine Stärke, meine Kühnheit.  
Die Schüler sahen den Lehrer und mich abwechselnd an und fragten sich, wer wohl klein beigeben würde, aber ich wusste, dass ich es nicht sein würde.

Dem Lehrer wurde es zu viel und er schrie mich jetzt schon beinahe an:

"Ich habe dich gerade etwas gefragt, Yamato Ishida, jetzt antworte gefälligst!"

Moment Mal!

Was dachte sich der Lehrer dabei?  
Was fiel ihm ein mit mir so zu reden?  
Mir einen Befehl zu erteilen?

Ich bin doch nicht sein Sklave!

Ohne nachzudenken, stütze ich meine Hände auf den Tisch, richtete mich ruckartig auf, wobei mein Stuhl nach hinten kippte und auf den Boden fiel.  
Ich sah meinem Lehrer mit einem kalten Blick an, wie konnte er es nur wagen, so mit mir umzugehen!  
Wie alle Anderen hielt mein jämmerlicher Lehrer meinem Blick nicht stand und sah verlegen weg- Er hatte Angst, ich konnte es deutlich spüren...

Er wusste eben, dass mit mir nicht zu spaßen war! Nun fragte ich mich, was ich machen sollte, jetzt, wo ich den Respekt des Lehrers hatte. Eigentlich gab es nur drei Möglichkeiten:  
Die Erste bestand darin, mich wieder hinzusetzen und so zu tun, als wäre nichts passiert und die Zweite wäre, einfach meine Sachen zu nehmen und nach Hause zu gehen.  
Die erste schlug ich mir schnell wieder aus dem Kopf. Ich würde mich vor der ganzen Klasse nur lächerlich machen, bei dem Versuch den Stuhl aufzuheben und mich wieder hinzusetzen!

Das wäre ja erniedrigend.

Nein, so etwas würde der coole Einzelgänger Yamato Ishida nicht machen.  
Die zweite Möglichkeit vergaß ich auch schnell, denn sobald ich daheim wäre, würden die beiden Polizisten vor meiner Tür stehen und mich in die Schule wieder zurück bringen.

Und wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich keinen Bock darauf, außerdem würde ich mich wie bei Möglichkeit eins vor der ganzen Klasse blamieren.  
Somit entschied ich mich für die dritte Möglichkeit.

Und die war ganz einfach: dem Lehrer die Meinung sagen.  
Ich sah ihn herausfordernd an und sagte mit kalter Stimme:

„Nein, ich werde Ihnen nicht antworten! Und ich werde Ihnen auch nicht zuhören, geschweige denn im Unterricht mitmachen! Wann werden Sie es bitte verstehen? Verstehen Sie nicht, dass mich das hier alles so ankotzt, dass ich am liebsten alle Lehrer hier…, ach vergessen Sie es! Ich bezweifle, dass Sie es mit ihrem Spatzenhirn verstehen können!"

So, jetzt hatte ich ihm endlich meine Meinung gesagt. Erst hatte ich ihn angeschrieen, dann beleidigt und am Schluss auch noch gedroht! Also wenn das jetzt keine glatte sechs gewesen wäre, wäre ich ziemlich enttäuscht.  
Wie vermutet ging mein Lehrer, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen zu seinem Pult, holte das Notenheft heraus und schrieb etwas hinein, und ich war mir absolut sicher, dass es eine schöne, runde sechs hinter meinem Namen war.  
Na ja, interessierte mich herzlich wenig... 

Ich wollte dieses Jahr sitzen bleiben, das war mein erklärtes Ziel.

Aber um das zu schaffen, brauchte ich noch mehr sechser, denn mit einer im Mündlichen –und das in einem Nebenfach- blieb man noch lange nicht kleben.

Ich wollte einen sehr guten Grund haben, um nächstes Jahr nicht in die Schule gehen zu müssen, und meine Idee war, dafür zu sorgen, dass ich hocken blieb.  
Okay, es war noch Oktober, also Anfang des Schuljahres, aber ich konnte schon mein Zeugnis am Ende Jahres sehen: In jedem Fach eine schöne, runde sechs...  
Ich wollte unbedingt das Gesicht meines Vaters dann sehen.  
Würde er dann endlich verstehen, dass im Grunde nur er an meinem jetzigen Ich schuld war?  
Würde er endlich mehr Zeit für mich haben?  
Ich wusste es nicht- Ich musste einfach bis zum Ende des Schuljahres warten.  
Ich bückte mich nach meinem Stuhl und hob ihn wieder auf, bevor ich mich darauf setzte. Die anderen Schüler sahen mich sehr beeindruckt an.

Doch das war mir eigentlich völlig egal...  
Die nächsten drei Schulstunden sagte ich nichts mehr.

In der Pause ging ich in die Mensa, holte mir etwas zu essen und setzte mich alleine an einem Tisch ganz hinten im Raum. So war ich alleine, ungestört und konnte jeden beobachten. In Gedanken machte ich mich über sie lustig:  
Die Art, wie sie sich unterhielten, wie sie sich kleideten und wie sie sich bewegten- Das alles amüsierte mich.  
Das war wie im Zirkus.

Man hatte wirklich seinen Spaß dabei. Ich konnte wirklich über jeden einzelnen Schülern etwas aussagen, dafür kannte ich sie durch Beobachtung gut genug.

Im Allgemeinen wollten beide Gruppen, die der Mädchen und die der Jungen, auf ihre Art und Weise dasselbe:  
Beachtung.  
Deshalb waren die Schulröcke der Mädchen gekürzt, ihre Haare aufs gröbste misshandelt und ihre Gesichter so dick geschminkt, dass niemand auch nur die kleinste Chance hatte, ihre wahren Gesichtszüge zu erkennen.

Das war echt lächerlich- Sie machten sich selbst zum Clown.

Tja, ich sagte doch, meine Schule war ein Zirkus!  
Die Jungen waren genauso schlimm wie ihre bessere Hälfte/ ihr weiblicher Pendant: Ihre Haare waren hochgegelt, ihre Sprüche waren so dumm, wie sie es selbst waren, und ständig liefen sie den Cheerleadern der Schule sabbernd hinterher.  
Jeder in dieser Schule wusste, dass mehr als die Hälfte der Cheerleadermannschaft hinter mir her war, deshalb ließen mich einige der Jungen in Ruhe.

Dafür war ich ihnen sehr dankbar, denn genau das wollte ich: Meine Ruhe!  
Aber natürlich bekam ich sie nicht immer- Die andere Jungen beleidigte mich, gaben mir die Schuld daran, dass sie keine Freundinnen hatten und vergingen fast vor Eifersucht.

Aber wenn ich ehrlich war, konnte ich sehr gut verstehen, dass die Mädchen von diesen Vollidioten nichts wollten.

Alle auf dieser dummen, hirnverbrannten Schule waren eingebildete Muttersöhnchen, die von ihren Eltern alles bekamen, was sie wollten...  
So im nach hinein überlegt drängt sich mir unwillkürlich ein Gedanke auf:

Oh mein Gott, auf was für einer Schule bin ich denn gewesen!  
Ich war auf jeden Fall in einem Irrenanstalt.

Ja, wirklich, für einen Psychiater wäre es hier bestimmt sehr interessant zuzuschauen, dabei zu sein, aber für mich war es das nicht!  
Ich wollte einfach in Ruhe gelassen werden, wollte mein Mittagessen hinunterschlingen und in meinen Gedanken verweilen.  
War das zu viel verlangt?  
Ich seufzte.  
Aber nicht nur die Jungs störten meine Ruhe, sondern auch die ständigen Liebesbriefe und –erklärungen der Mädchen. In den schnulzigen Texten stand immer dasselbe:

„Ich traue mich nicht, es dir persönlich zu sagen…bla,bla,…Ich habe mich in dich verliebt…bla,bla,…Ich finde dich echt süß…bla,bla…Du hast so wunderschöne blaue Augen, in denen man glatt versinken könnte…bla,bla…vielleicht könnten wir uns mal treffen…"

So ging das seit der fünften Klasse.  
Ich war immer derjenige gewesen, den die Mädchen mochten, und dass, obwohl ich doch zu ihnen alles andere als nett war! Doch vielleicht war genau dies der Grund.

Sie dachten wohl, ich wäre zu ihnen nur grob, weil ich zu schüchtern wäre, um mit ihnen zu reden...

Echt lächerlich.  
Jetzt saß ich in der Mensa und würgte den ekligen Fraß hinunter, den sie hier Essen nannten.

An diesem bestimmten Tag gab es Kartoffeln, am nächsten würde es Erbsen geben und danach setzten sie uns die Reste als Suppe vor.  
Ich seufzte erneut.  
Mein Leben war echt beschissen...  
Plötzlich tauchte neben mir einer der kurzen Schulröcke auf.

„Ähm…Entschuldigung, Yamato Ishida?"

Toll, echt toll...

Das hatte mir heute noch zu meinem Glück gefehlt!  
Schon wieder eine Liebeserklärung.  
Schon wieder würde ich sie abblitzen lassen, wie ich das schon die letzten sieben Jahre immer getan hatte, seit ich 10 war um genau zu sein. Also wartete ich geduldig auf das Geständnis, doch merkwürdigerweise kam...

Nichts.

„Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob ich mich zu dir setzen darf?"

Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn. 

Bisher hatte sich noch Keine getraut, so in meine Ecke zu kommen und zu fragen, ob sie sich zu mir setzen durfte.

Ich war wirklich erstaunt.

Und sie stand immer noch da und wartete auf eine Antwort von mir, die nicht kam, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich darauf sagen sollte.

„Oh, ich versteh schon…Es tut mir echt Leid, dass ich dich gestört habe…"

Sie klang richtig traurig, ja beinahe, als würde sie gleich auf der Stelle weinen...

Sie wollte sich anscheinend umdrehen und gehen.  
Normalerweise hätte ich mich wieder meinem Essen zugewandt, doch dieses Mal reagierte ich so plötzlich, dass ich selbst kaum merkte, was ich tat. Ich packte ihren Arm und sie drehte sich ruckartig zu mir um.

Erst sah sie mich erstaunt mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an, doch dann lächelte sie mich an und setzte sich gegenüber von mir an den Tisch. Leise sagte sie

„Danke", und schaute verlegen ihr Essen an - Na Super...

Ich wusste nicht, warum ich das getan hatte, doch nun saß sie da und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an  
Warum?  
Es war doch eigentlich mein Wunsch, alleine zu sein, oder etwa nicht?  
Warum hatte ich sie dann daran gehindert, weg zugehen?  
Warum nur?  
Ich wusste es nicht, und weil mir nichts einfiel, das ich machen konnte, betrachtete ich sie etwas genauer.

Sie war mir noch nie zuvor aufgefallen.

Ihre leicht gewellten braunen Haare hingen ihr bis zu den Schultern.

Ihre Augen waren haselnussbraun und leuchteten vor Freude- Es musste für sie sehr wichtig gewesen sein, bei mir, an meinem Tisch zu sitzen.

Außerdem, das musste ich erstaunt feststellen, war sie außergewöhnlich hübsch...

Nein, die musste neu in der Schule sein, denn so eine Schönheit hatte ich hier noch nicht gesehen, und ich war schon der festen Überzeugung, behaupten zu können, jeden Einzelnen hier zu kennen.

Zwar nur vom sehen, aber das reichte mir sowieso.  
Ich bemerkte, dass sie mich nicht ansah- Wahrscheinlich traute sie sich nicht, so wie die anderen Mädchen.  
Obwohl…  
Vielleicht konnte sie mich überhaupt nicht ausstehen und wollte hier nur sitzen, weil kein Platz mehr frei war.  
Ich sah mich prüfend um.  
Nein, es waren noch genug freie Plätze da.  
Komisch...  
Warum sprach sie dann nicht mit mir?  
Wir konnten doch nicht ewig so schweigen!  
Ich verstand sie echt nicht!

_Sie_ wollte doch an meinem Tisch sitzen und mit mir reden, nicht ich!

Irgendwann wurde es mir zuviel. Also beschloss ich, etwas zu sagen, damit die ganze Situation nicht allzu peinlich wurde.

„Hey, sag mal, wie heißt du eigentlich?"

Ihr Gesicht hellte sich gleich auf. Sie freute sich sehr, dass ich sie etwas gefragt hatte, das sah man ihr an.

„Mein Name ist Mimi Tachikawa" 

Stille.

Ich wandte mich wieder meinem Essen zu.

Mimi also.

Hübscher Name. Aber bisher hatte ich ihn hier an dieser Schule nicht gehört.

Also stimmte meine Vermutung: sie war neu an dieser Schule.  
Ich beschloss nichts mehr zu sagen.

Schließlich hatte ich schon viel zu viel gesagt.

Doch dann merkte ich, dass sie ihren Kopf hob und mich ansah.  
Ihr Blick war durchdringend und sie schien mich genauer zu betrachten als zuvor, doch als ich ihr direkt in ihre Augen blickte, errötete sie leicht und sah verlegen herab auf ihr Essen.  
Also bitte!

Warum war sie so schüchtern?  
Warum kam sie denn zu mir? Um zu schweigen?  
Ich dachte, dass sie sich jetzt endgültig nicht mehr trauen würde mich anzuschauen, doch dann hob sie ihren Kopf erneut und fragte mit leiser Stimme, ohne mir direkt in die Augen zuschauen:

„Yamato, darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

Ich war erstaunt- sie konnte doch noch sprechen!  
Dieses Mädchen brachte mich wirklich immer wieder durcheinander und das in zehn Minuten!  
Warum wollte sie meine Einwilligung haben, um mir eine Frage zu stellen?  
Kam sie etwa aus einer strengen Familie oder hatte Angst vor mir?  
Weil ich keine Antwort zu diesen Fragen fand und auch noch neugierig war, was sie für eine Frage stellen wollte, nickte ich einfach:

Sie holte einmal tief Luft und fragte dann leise:

„Hast du eine Freundin?"

Ich war überrascht.  
Ich hatte mit allen möglichen Fragen gerechnet, nur damit nicht!  
Sie sah meinen erstaunten Blick und senkte sofort ihren Kopf:

„Tut mir echt leid. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten!"

Das war jetzt endgültig zu viel!

„Was soll das? Hör endlich damit auf!"

Sie sah mich mit weit aufgerissen Augen an - Sie hatte Angst, ich konnte es deutlich spüren!

„Warum entschuldigst du dich die ganze Zeit bei mir? Du kannst mich fragen, was du willst! Dafür brauchst du doch nicht erst nach meiner Zustimmung zu fragen! Ich beiß dich schon nicht!"

Sie atmete sichtlich erleichtert aus.

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt! Ich dachte schon, du bist sauer auf mich..."Verdutzt sah ich sie an. Sie brachte mich wirklich durcheinander!

„Quatsch, wieso sollte ich sauer auf dich sein? Du hast doch nichts getan. Also um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich habe keine Freundin…Und, erleichtert?"

Sie errötete wieder, diesmal eindeutig stärker und sah verlegen bei Seite

"Ehrlich gesagt, ja!"

Wieder war es still.

Toll, echt klasse Yamato…

Warum hast du ihre Frage beantwortet? Ich dachte, du wolltest deine Ruhe haben, oder etwa nicht?

Und warum unterhältst du dich mit diesem schüchternen Mädchen?

Ich seufzte.

Warum sagte ich ihr einfach nicht, dass ich gerne allein wäre?

Sollte sie doch woanders hingehen und vor sich hinschweigen wie ein Grab!

Meine Güte, wie konnte man nur so schüchtern sein? Da wäre ja sogar ein Reh noch aktiver als sie.

Warum sah sie mich so erwartungsvoll an? Hatte ich ein Pickel im Gesicht oder was? Oder sollte ich hier das Gespräch führen?

Toll, echt super…

Tolle Gesellschaft…

Gut, ich konnte auch ruhig auf ihre Gegenwart verzichten.

Ich nahm meine Gabel in die Hand, stocherte an meiner Kartoffel herum, wollte sie gerade ins Mund führen, als dann…

„Du bist neu an dieser Schule, nicht wahr? Ich hab dich hier bis jetzt noch nie gesehen."

Was?

War das grad wirklich meine Stimme?

Ich konnte es nicht glauben.

Sie schien genauso überrascht über diese Frage zu sein wie ich, das sah man ihr an:

„Ja, das bin ich."

Toll, echt klasse.

Super gemacht Yamato Ishida!

Warum hast du jetzt diese Frage gestellt?

Das war doch eindeutig, dass sie neu an dieser Schule war, oder etwa nicht?

Besser, wenn ich heute nicht mehr sprach.

Ich nahm wieder meine Gabel und wollte sie jetzt zielsicher in mein Mund führen, als dann…

„Warum hast du die Schule gewechselt? Etwa umgezogen?"

Sie sah mich perplex an. Ich konnte sie sehr gut verstehen, denn vor ihr saß der coole Einzelgänger Yamato Ishida, der normalerweise mit niemandem ein Wort wechselte und jetzt auf einmal so gesprächig wie ein Papagei war!

Da stimmte etwas nicht und der Schuldige für mein Benehmen war einzig und allein dieses Mädchen!

Sie tat mir wirklich nicht gut und in ihrer Gegenwart benahm ich mich so merkwürdig. Da stimmte doch etwas nicht. So etwas war mir bisher noch nie passiert. Mein Kopf schien total leer zu sein, und ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören sie anzuschauen. Was bedeutete das?

Ich wusste es nicht, aber wenn die Schulglocke nicht bald läutete, würde ich mein Image als „cooler Einzelgänger" verlieren!

Immer noch überrascht über diese Frage, sagte sie lächelnd:

„Ich habe früher in New York gewohnt, bis mein Vater eine Stelle hier in Tokio bekam."

New York also.

Komisch…

Waren die Leute dort nicht ein bisschen freizügiger, ein bisschen aktiver?

Also, wenn sie in New York so geschwiegen hat wie bei mir, dann könnte ich mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass sie in der Schule sehr schwere Tage hinter sich gehabt hatte.

Die Ärmste…

Moment mal…

Das interessierte mich doch nicht. Und warum machte ich mir gerade auch noch Sorgen?

Das war doch ihre eigene Schuld, wäre sie nicht so schüchtern, hätte sie auch nicht so viel gelitten.

Oh Gott, ich sollte aufhören über sie nachzudenken, denn das tat mir eindeutig nicht gut.

Ich nahm erneut meine Gabel in die Hand, führte sie in meinem Mund und rief in mir mehrmals ganz deutlich:

Sie ist nicht für _mich_ wichtig, sie ist nicht für_ mich_ wichtig, sie ist nicht für _mich _wichtig…

„Yamato, ist irgendetwas? Du siehst so…"

Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn ich spuckte gerade die eine Kartoffel aus meinem Mund, die ich vorhin in meinem Mund gesteckt hatte.

„Iiiieee! Das schmeckt ja widerlich!"

Mimi sah überrascht, belustigt und- ich konnte es nicht definieren, aber dieser Blick hieß nichts Gutes.

Ich folgte ihren Blick, und…

Oh Nein, bitte nicht!

Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder!

Warum musste immer mir so was Dämliches passieren?

Spielte grad das Schicksal mir einen Streich?

Wie das Schicksal so wollte, war meine Kartoffel genau, wirklich genau, bei ihrem Essen, bei ihren Kartoffeln gelandet!

Jetzt konnte ich mein Image für immer vergessen, ich hatte mich gerade bis auf die Knochen blamiert.

Und wenn ich mich jetzt nicht irrte, würde es bis zur nächsten stunde die ganze Schule wissen!

Verdammt, Yamato, starr sie nicht so an, sag doch etwas…

„Eees… tuuut mir echt…oh Gott, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll…ähm…es war echt nicht beabsichtigt…Ich…ähm…es hat so widerlich geschemeckt…und…ja…dann…"

Doch weiter kam ich nicht.

Oh mein Gott, ich sollte mich grad anhören! Seit wann brauchte der coole Einzelgänger Yamato Ishida Logopädie?

Oh mein Gott, das war echt peinlich!

Sie sah mich verständnisvoll und - ja, ich konnte es nicht glauben, aber sie lächelte mich sogar an:

„Kein Problem.."

„Aber…"

Doch erneut unterbrach sie mich:

„Wirklich Yamato, kein Problem. Das hast du doch nicht mit Absicht gemacht. Das war nur ein Versehen."

Ich verstand sie echt nicht.

Wie konnte ein Mensch so liebevoll, so verständnisvoll sein?

Und auch noch zu mir, wo ich doch alles andere als nett zu ihr war…

Ich hatte sie mit einer Kartoffel bespuckt, über ihre Höflichkeit und am meisten über ihre Schüchternheit lustig gemacht.

So konnte wohl das Schicksal mit jemanden spielen!

Aber ich musste eingestehen, dass mir genau diese zwei Eigenschaften von ihr sehr gefielen. Sie machten dieses wunderschöne Geschöpf zu etwas besonderem.

Verdammt, was machte ich gerade?

Ich konnte doch nicht einfach meine Gedanken für ein Mädchen verschwenden, welches ich nicht mal richtig kannte.

Sie war _nur_ ein netter Mensch für mich, sonst gar nichts!

Oh mein Gott, ich sollte etwas machen, aber was nur?

….

Mein Essen!

Ich sollte mein Essen anstarren und nicht in ihre wunderschönen warmen haselnussbraune Augen, denn die zogen mich verführerisch in ihrem Bann und ich glaubte noch ein paar Minuten und ich würde darin versinken und niemand könnte mich je wieder herausholen!

Ich löste mich langsam von ihren Augen, senkte meinen Blick nach unten, als ich dann bemerkte, dass ihre Bluse etwas von meiner Kartoffel abbekommen hatte.

„Oh…du hast etwas von meiner Kartoffel abbekommen. Lass mich es abschwischen!"

Ohne auf ihre Proteste zu achten, nahm ich eine Serviette und versuchte vergeblich diesen Fleck wegzubekommen, aber…

Alles umsonst!

„Oh scheiße! Es tut…ich weiß echt nicht, was ich sagen soll…also…verdammt...ich wollte echt nicht deine Bluse ruinieren…es tut…ähm…"

Ich hielt an, denn ich hatte bemerkt, dass sie irgendwie bleich aussah. Man konnte doch nicht wegen einer Bluse die Farbe im Gesicht verlieren! Also wirklich, wenn die Bluse ihr _so_ wichtig war, würde ich ihr heute Nachmittag nach der Schule eine neue kaufen.

Doch dann entdeckte ich ihren Blick. Sie war voller Angst und Schock.

Wohin sah sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit hin?

Ich folgte ihren Blick und starrte mein Handgelenk, mit dem ich die Serviette hielt, an, genau wie sie.

Oh nein, scheiße!

Warum?

Warum musste sie auch noch meine Narben sehen?

Würde sie mich jetzt auch wie meine ganze Familie für eine Verrückten halten?

Nein, das wollte ich nicht!

Sie durfte mich nicht für so etwas halten!

Nein!

Ich musste sie unbedingt über meine Narben aufklären, denn schließlich war sie die erste Person in meinem Leben, die mich genau verstand und verlieren wollte ich sie echt nicht!

Ich kannte sie zwar noch nicht lange, um genau zu sein kannte ich sie eigentlich gar nicht, doch ich wusste schon jetzt, dass ich sie nicht verlieren wollte- nicht verlieren konnte!

Als ich sprach, hörte sich meine Stimme beinahe flehend an:

„Also…es…es ist…schon lange her…"

Stille.

Ich betete, dass sie mich verstand.

Hoffte, dass sie mich nicht für einen Irren hielt.

Oh bitte lieber Gott, sie sollte verstehen, dass ich mir nicht mehr mein Leben nehmen wollte.

Genau in diesem Moment sah sie mich voller Sorge und Verständnis an.

„Du hattest wohl ein scheiß Leben, was?"

Ich sah sie überrascht aber doch sichtlich erleichtert an.

Dieses schüchterne Mädchen konnte _meine Gefühle_ nachvollziehen.

Das war ein wirklich wunderschönes Gefühl, von irgendjemand akzeptiert worden zu sein.

Ich konnte mich gar nicht erinnern, dass je ein Mensch _so_ zu mir war wie sie:

So liebevoll, so verständnisvoll, so besorgt…

Es war einfach herrlich!

Ich konnte es einfach nicht beschreiben.

Ich starrte sie weiteran und bemerkte nicht, wie ich sagte:

„Mein Leben ist immer noch beschissen!"

Mist!  
Warum hatte ich das jetzt gesagt?

Ich wusste es nicht, aber ich wollte zu ihr ehrlich sein.

Ich wollte endlich…

_einen _Freund haben…

Mit dem ich über _alles_ sprechen konnte!

Und Mimi war nach meiner Vermutung genau dieser Freund!

Ich sah sie an und hoffte, sie würde endlich damit aufhören, mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anzustarren.

Als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie tat, errötete sie leicht und senkte beschämt ihren Blick und schaute auf ihr Essen.

Toll, jetzt hatte ich ihr auch noch mit meinem kalten Blick Angst eingejagt!

Ich wollte doch mit ihr befreundet sein und nicht verfeindet!

Klasse, jetzt würde sie bestimmt nicht mehr mit mir reden.

Ich war in ihren Augen ein kranker Mensch, der Selbstmordgedanken hatte.

Doch dann erhob sie ihren Kopf und brachte mich somit wieder durcheinander.

Sie war wirklich ganz anders als die bisherigen Mädchen.

„Auch mein Leben ist manchmal unmöglich. Ich hasse es zum Beispiel, wenn meine Eltern meine Babyfotos, auf denen ich auch noch meistens nackt bin, unseren Freunde und Bekannten zeigen! Glaube mir, in diesem Moment will ich sterben…"

Sie verdrehte die Augen.

Und was machte ich?  
Ich lachte...

…

Sie sah mich verdutzt an.

„Was ist?"

Ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören.

„Du lachst. Ich hab dich bisher noch nie so fröhlich gesehen."

Ich stoppte und realisierte, was sie gesagt hatte.

Sie hatte Recht.

Ich hatte tatsächlich gelacht.

Aus vollem Halse.

Das hatte ich…

„…seit Jahren nicht mehr gemacht. Kann mich sogar nicht mehr erinnern, wann ich zuletzt gelacht habe."

Doch sie lächelte mich nur ermutigend an:

„Das solltest du aber öfters machen! Das steht dir nämlich sehr!"

Was?

Hatte sie wirklich mir grad ein Kompliment gemacht?

Dieses schüchterne Wesen?

Ich konnte es nicht glauben.

Dieses Mädchen steckte voller Überraschungen.

Und was machte ich?

Ich starrte sie an und spürte auf einmal eine starke Hitze im Gesicht.

Ich wurde doch nicht rot, oder etwa doch?

Mich konnte doch nicht ein Kompliment so aus der Fassung bringen?

Das war uncool, das war dämlich, das war einfach...peinlich!

Ich musste etwas sagen, sie sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Ddda…ddanke."

Oh nein, ich hatte schon wieder gestottert. Das war doch nicht mehr der coole Einzelgänger Yamato!

Nie und nimmer!

Ich wusste nicht wie ich mit diesen neuen Eigenschaften von mir umgehen sollte und schaute beschämt auf meine Hände, weil ich der Meinung war, meine Augen würden ihr verraten, dass ich in meinem Leben noch die eine solche Situation erlebt hatte.

Wie vermutet sah sich mich verständnisvoll an:

„Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Auch ich…ähm…ich kenne dieses Gefühl sehr gut…Auch ich werde öfters rot wegen einem Kompliment…na ja, eigentlich immer…"

Sie seufzte.

"Meine Freundinnen sagen schon, dass ich ein hoffnungsloser Fall bin, weil ich sie immer wieder vor ihren Freunden blamiere…anscheinend bin ich immer peinlich…und ich nehme mir wirklich immer wieder vor nicht zu erröten, wenn mich ein Junge anspricht oder ein Kompliment gibt, aber ich schaffe es nicht…"

Sie seufzte erneut...

"Ich hasse mich dafür…"

Während sie redete, wurde sie immer leiser, beim letzten Teil musste ich mich sehr anstrengen, um ihn zu verstehen zu können. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie riss sich zusammen, um nicht zu weinen.

Ich konnte sie sehr gut verstehen. Auf dieser Welt durfte man nicht anders sein, als die Mehrheit. Wenn man anderes Aussehen, anderen Humor, und andere Charaktereigenschaften hatte, wurde man von der Gesellschaft daraufhingewiesen,dass man so sein musste wie alle, wenn man nicht, so wie in meinem Fall, ausgeschlossen und allein gelassen werden wollte. Ich wusste ganz genau, was für ein Gefühl das war, hatte mich schon öfters gefragt, warum ich anders war als meine Mitschüler und ich hatte die Antwort darauf gefunden:

Ich war **ICH** selbst!

Ich spielte niemandem etwas vor, war stets immer der, der ich war.

Nun musste ich dies Mimi erklären, denn ich wollte sie nicht traurig sehen und es würde sich nicht lohnen für so ein Schwachsinn eine kostbare Träne von ihr zu vergeuden.

„Mimi…ähm…bitte hör mir kurz zu…ähm…ich will dir gerne etwas sagen, was ich in den früheren Jahren gelernt habe…also…ähm…Diese Leute, die du als deine Freunde bezeichnest, sind eigentlich keine richtigen Freunde, denn ein wahrer Freund würde von dir niemals verlangen, dich zu verändern, dich der Umgebung an zu passen! Hörst du mir zu? Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

Sie schaute mich an, wischte eine einzige Träne, die gerade den Weg nach unten bahnte, weg und nickte langsam, als Zeichen dafür, dass sie es bis jetzt verstanden hatte.

„Gut…ähm…auch ich hatte solche _„Freunde"_, die mich unbedingt verändern wollten, weil ich nicht grad sehr gesprächig, gesellig, nett war. Erst war ich, wie du, sehr traurig darüber, dass ich nicht so war wie sie und versuchte, mich ihnen anzupassen. Aber dann, als ich ihre Unterstützung gebraucht hatte nach der Scheidung meiner Eltern und nach dem Selbstmordversuch, bekam ich von diesen _„Freunden"_ keine moralische Unterschützung! Stattdessen wurde ich von ihnen allein gelassen und gemieden. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Nur weil ich nicht so war wie sie und da wurde mir bewusst: Gott hat jeden einzelnen Mensch verschiedene Charaktereigenschaften gegeben, damit nicht alle gleich sind und niemand, wirklich niemand, kann _gleich_ sein. Jeder hat seine Besonderheiten, hörst du mir zu, Mimi? Diese Leute, die _„gleich"_ sind, sind nur billige Kopien und wenn sie mal auf sich allein gestellt sind, schaffen diese Personen gar nichts! Verstehst du mich? Kannst du mir folgen?"

Erneut stimmte sie mir durch ein Nicken zu.

„Deswegen kann ich dir nur einen Ratschlag geben und der ist:

Sei du selbst! Lass niemanden an dir herumbasteln, okay? Ich gehe auch nach demselben Motto:

Ich bin **ICH** selbst und niemand kann an meinen Charaktereigenschaften etwass ändern, denn diese machen mich zu dem, was **ich** bin! Verstehst du mich jetzt, was ich meine? Sei einfach du selbst!"

Sie schaute mich immer noch perplex an, dann strahlte ihr Gesicht und heftig nickte sie mir zu.

Ich war sehr stolz auf mich, da ich sie überzeugt hatte, dass die Schuld nicht bei ihr lag, sondern bei ihren Freunden.

Wow, Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich solche Reden halten konnte! Wie gesagt, durch Mimi lernte ich neue Seiten an mir kennen und das gefiel mir wirklich sehr!

Ich lächelte sie an.

„Ach und soll ich dir etwas verraten?"

Sie nickte.

„Egal was die Anderen sagen, mir gefällt deine höfliche Art und Weise, aber am meisten mag ich deine Schüchternheit; Diese beiden Eigenschaften machen dich einfach zu etwas besonderem. Mir ist so eine Person wie du niemals im Leben begegnet und ich bin froh, dass ich dich heute kennen gelernt habe."

Sie sah mich überrascht an, errötete diesmal stärker als bisher und sah verlegen beiseite.

„Und das gefällt mir am meisten. Die Röte steht dir einfach. Du siehst süß aus!"

Stille.

Ich hielt für einen Moment den Atem an.

Ich hatte es wirklich getan.

Ich hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie süß aussah, wenn sie rot wurde.

Hoffentlich nahm sie es mir jetzt nicht übel.

Ich sah sie erwartungsvoll an, sie jedoch starrte immer noch verlegen auf ihre Hände.

Doch dann hob sie ihren Kopf und sah mir direkt in die Augen.

„Danke! So etwas hat mir bisher noch niemand gesagt, vor allem kein Junge. Ich danke dir sehr.

Du hast Recht, ich werde von nun an versuchen, ich selbst zu sein!"

„Das freut mich sehr!"

Wieder war es still.

„Ähm…hör mal, ich will jetzt nicht zu aufdringlich sein, aber…ähm…ich danke dir, dass du dich heute getraut hast, dich zu mir zu setzen, und ich würde mich echt freuen, wenn wir morgen wieder an diesem Tisch gemeinsam essen können."

Sie schaute mich dankbar an.

„Aber natürlich. Ich würde mich auch sehr freuen, morgen mit dir zu essen und zu reden."

Ich lächelte sie an und zum ersten Mal war ich mir sicher, dass meine Augen strahlten und das Lächeln sie erreicht hatte.

Die Schulglocke klingelte.

…

Dieser Tag veränderte mein Leben völlig!

Mimi wich keine Sekunde mehr von meiner Seite und ich war ihr sehr dankbar dafür.

Jetzt, nach 10 Jahren lebe ich mit dieser wunderschönen Frau zusammen und habe zwei wunderbare Kinder, mit denen ich viel Zeit verbringe.

Ich will den Fehler, den meine Eltern begannen hatten, nicht machen, und deswegen zeige ich meine Kinder immer wieder, wie gern ich sie habe.

Na ja, und was mich angeht:

Ich habe endlich mein Traumberuf verwirklicht: Ich singe in einer Band und bin sehr froh darüber, dass sie überall auf der Welt bekannt ist.

Ich bin jetzt nicht mehr der coole Einzelgänger Yamato Ishida, sondern ein Mensch mit Gefühlen, die ich auch gerne zeige!

Und soll ich euch noch etwas verraten?

Ich glaube, das ist die Belohnung dafür, dass ich siebzehn Jahre lang gelitten habe und ich bin froh, dass ich diese Tage durchgemacht hatte, denn wer weiß, vielleicht hätte das Schicksal Mimi sonst nicht zu mir geschickt!

Und oft ist es ein einziger Moment, ein einziger Satz, eine einzige Kartoffel oder ein einziger Mensch, der dein ganzes Leben ändert.

Logopädie ist eine Therapie nicht für Sprach-, Sprech-, Stimm- und Schluckstörung, sprich bei matt hat eine Sprechstörung


End file.
